Until The End of Time
by Raychel
Summary: The time turner might look like a watch to Draco Malfoy...but he has no idea what he's about to get himself into as well as Harry, Ron, Ginny and especially Hermione. Various pairings. New characters.
1. What time is it?

16 year old Hermione Granger was sure an earthquake was taking over Hogwarts. No…wait. She opened her eyes abruptly to see a dark figure standing over her bed, clearly saying her name and telling her to wake up.

"Ginny?" Hermione tried to say, but instead it came out sounding like, "Shinny?"

"Shhh. Hermione wake up! I need to talk to you right now!" Ginny spoke with urgency in her voice and Hermione groaned into her pillow. _Not happening_, she cried to herself. But reached out to turn on her bedside lantern. She thought that this small gesture would suffice, but apparently Ginny was in a need for one of their talks.

"Gin, it's like…I don't know what time it is, but I know it's too late to be awake and too early to," Hermione paused to yawn loudly, "be awake." She finished rubbing her eyes.

"But Hermione…"

"No. Can't this wait till, oh I don't know, when all of my brain cells are functioning?" Hermione knew she was being insensitive, but she already knew exactly why the fiery redhead wanted to talk. Ginny had been having dreams about Harry, at first Hermione took them completely seriously and listened to every dream Ginny had. But then Ginny began to dream about how Harry married her and they had kids and Hermione and Ron ended up together and Hermione began to listen to Ginny, with somewhat interest, when she was studying. But that was always during the day, when all living creatures had the sense to be asleep, minus the nocturnal ones.

"It's not another dream if that's what you're thinking." Ginny hissed, as if reading Hermione's mind.

"Oh." Hermione blurted, then after seeing the hurt look on Ginny's face, she tried to recover, "I mean, Oooh….are you sure? I mean…those dreams are something else. I was fully hoping that was what this was about completely and-"But Hermione could tell Ginny wasn't buying it.

"You are the most horrible liar I have ever…" Ginny put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment, "Yes, I have ever met. Now get dressed. Harry and Ron need to meet us in the Common room." Ginny left Hermione's bedside and began to get dressed at her part of the dormitory. Hermione willed herself to believe that this was important…that something was happening…that she would get out of bed right at that moment. But Hermione stayed put, the blankets were so warm and her eyelids were so heavy…

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed, throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh bloody Merlin I'm up! I'm awake! Ok?" Hermione forced herself to sit up and swallowed another yawn.

"That's great for you Hermione, terribly peachy…but could you maybe be quiet so everyone else can keep sleeping?" Lavender Brown muttered from her own canopy bed.

"Yeah." Muffled voices said in unison around the rest of the dormitory. Hermione was insulted. She began to dress, but as she was pulling a shirt on she turned to Ginny who was brushing her hair.

"Ginny, if we're just going down to the common room, why are we dressing?" Hermione asked with one arm in a sleeve and one still halfway out of it.

"Do you seriously want my brother and Harry seeing you in your nightwear?" Ginny asked blandly, "maybe I should have left you sleeping. You've still got moths in your head."

"No, no. It's totally fine," Hermione said her voice dripping with honey, "I mean, there's nothing more that I'd rather be doing, the night before a huge potions exam." Hermione pasted on a smile and Ginny rolled her eyes, putting her hair in a clip.

"Since when did you get so…"

"Get so what? Irate about opening my eyes before they intend to do so? Wanting to sleep…mmm…sleep." Hermione found herself closing her eyes, just as she was about to lay back down, Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Oh no you don't. Come on."

"But Ginny, my hair-"

"Oh Hermione you're not that superficial. And once again, it's my brother and Harry." Ginny turned off the lantern and grabbed Hermione's Gryffindor cloak and her own.

"Their better be coffee." Hermione mumbled as she followed Ginny down to t he common room.

"God where have you two been? We've been waiting for like, ever!" Ron said, in exasperation.

"Sorry, but little miss crabby pants whined the whole time." Ginny said, taking a seat next to Harry on one of the couches. There was a fire, burning furiously on the Gryffindor fireplace and Hermione looked around in hopes of coffee…but then she remembered. Her friends didn't drink coffee…

"Excuse me Ginny, but I was awakened from the best dream ever. You'd be crabby too if you were me." Hermione said haughtily, taking a seat in her favorite armchair, "This better involve Voldemort taking over again- oh Ron seriously- or I'm going back to dreamland." Hermione said groggily.

"Hermione, I feel bad for your future husband." Harry said, trying not to laugh. Hermione turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"And why is that, Harry?"

"Because if this is how you act whenever you're woken up…" Harry whistled.

"Then I just won't get married." Hermione shrugged, taking notice of Ron's face. She couldn't tell if she detected a blush or it was just the fire, she decided to ignore it.

"That's ridiculous Hermione, of course you will." Ginny said knowingly.

"She will?" Harry and Ron responded in unison. Hermione raised a doubtful eyebrow. Her friend had been reading too many muggle romance books.

"See? Even they know I'm not." Hermione pointed to her two best friends.

"You're a woman; you're bound fall in love and get married sooner or later. I mean, what are you going to do? Stay a virgin forever?" The moment the "V" word left Ginny's mouth there was an awkward silence. Then Ron spoke.

"Did my sister just say the word _Virgin_?" He asked looking traumatized.

"I hope not." Harry muttered, paling.

"She did and I honestly cannot believe it myself. Ginny, are you insane? Couldn't my sex life wait to be talked about-"

"You have a sex life!" Harry asked, looking green.

"Oh bloody hell, find a nice place, safe warm happy place." Ron said closed his eyes and rocked back in forth slightly while covering his ears.

"Oh would you two stop? I don't have a sex life and even if I did you two wouldn't hear about it." Hermione said in a loud whisper, feeling a flush fill her cheeks. _Honestly_, she though in annoyance.

"Oh thank god." Harry said with relief, laying a hand across his forehead as if he had just been saved from a faint.

"For what, that I don't have a sex life or I wouldn't talk to you about it?" Hermione couldn't but feel a tad bit insulted.

"Both. You can uncover your ears now Ron." Harry motioned to Ron who wore an apprehensive expression, but nodded and removed his hands, "Hermione doesn't have a sex life, everything's ok." Harry reassured him seriously.

"Oh Harry, please don't say those words in the same sentence." Ron begged Harry.

"Sorry mate." Harry said in complete regret.

"Alright, since I know that you two did not drag us out of bed to talk about Hermione's-" But Ginny caught herself as Ron's eyes widened at what she was about to say, "I mean, a certain someone's…love life." Ginny finished awkwardly. Hermione folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the stone floor.

"Right, um, well we need to make a trip and we can't do it alone." Harry said instantly becoming dead serious. He looked at Ginny, then at Hermione.

"Harry, you know I'll help you out, I'm just-"

"PMSing?" Ginny suggested.

"Ginny!" Ron and Harry cried out, clearly horrified. Ron whimpered as Harry looked sick.

"I'm sorry! Ok, I'm being quiet." Ginny pressed her lips together and Hermione sent her a look filled with daggers.

"You and me? Talk. Later." Hermione said sternly and she saw Ginny's face darken, "Harry, like I was saying. I'm just stressed over the potions exam tomorrow and-"

"But that's what we wanted to talk to you about!" Ron said excitedly.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, now completely confused.

"Well, Ron and I aren't entirely ready…I mean, we studied, but with Quidditch practice and everything we have no clue what's going to be on that exam tomorrow. So I was thinking, you're a smart witch Hermione-"

"Yeah, the smartest." Ron interrupted Harry.

"-at Hogwarts and you're also our best friend ever-"

"Total best friend." Ron put in once again, but stopped nodding vigorously when Harry and Hermione shot him a look of annoyance.

"So anyways like I was saying," Harry paused and cleared his throat to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted again, but Ron had seemed to get the point, so Harry continued, "We were wondering if you still had the time turner…you know…so we could…I don't know… use it to study…and by the look on your face either your stomach really hurts or that's a major no."

"Try the second one." Hermione said curtly, clenching her jaw. She couldn't be any more disappointed her friends, they pulled her out of precious sleep for this?

"That was it?" Ginny asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Pretty damn important if you ask me." Ron put in, apparently disappointed at Hermione's reaction.

"Harry, you know better then anyone that time travel is dangerous and in only life or death situations-" Hermione began to say.

"I think this pretty much counts as one." Ron cut her off.

"You have got be joking." Hermione said in her most Hermione like voice.

"That was it?" Ginny asked again, apparently still stuck on the shock on how unimportant the significance if the meeting was. "I woke up a Hippogriff in the middle of the night for you two!"

"Hey." Hermione said, slightly offended.

"Well this is just… bloody rich. I'm going to bed." Ginny said, standing up.

"Wait, you can't storm out! That's what I'm supposed to do!" Hermione exclaimed, and then thought for a moment, realizing how stupid her reaction was. She felt everyone look at her in the same confusion for a moment, "It seemed appropriate." Hermione said shrugging slightly.

"Sorry, Hermione you have next time to make an exit." Ginny mumbled and began to leave the common room.

"Ginny wait!" Harry called to her desperately, "Ginny, we still have more ideas!"

"Why should I bloody care? I'm not even in Potions with you three!" Ginny said, turning to face Harry.

"Is it just me or did Hermione and my sister just switch roles?" Ron asked, confused.

"I think they're taking turns." Harry said bluntly and Ginny's face got red, "I'm sorry. Ginny, look just please hear us out ok? Please?" Harry gave her the puppy dog look and Hermione could see Ginny faltering.

"Don't fall for it, that look gets old Gin, don't-"

"Would you please just…be quiet?" Harry said turning to face Hermione, then plastering a sweet smile on his face, "I mean come on Hermione, please?" His eyes widened and looked in Ginny's direction and Hermione made a face.

"Never mind, Ginny. Believe the face, come back." Hermione said without emotion. She caught the look Harry sent her and managed to find her fingernails very interesting. She silently cursed herself for not having any dirt under her nails to preoccupy herself with.

"There's always actual studying." Harry said loudly, looking over at Ginny.

"Which you should have done before the night of the exam." Hermione pointed out under her breath, still 'cleaning' her nails.

"Exactly." Ginny agreed with Hermione, but slowly made her way back to her place on the couch next to Harry. Hermione shook her head in shame at Ginny, but Ginny turned her face deliberately to look at Harry.

"The forbidden section has been neglected for far too long." Harry said, a grin tugging at the ends of his mouth.

"Oh yes it has." Ron said sadly, nodding.

"And why do you need our help with that? You two could just go by yourselves." Hermione suggested, holding in another yawn and Ginny nodded with conviction.

"We need to know which book to get out of the forbidden section." Ron said shortly.

"And also…um…if we get caught…since the invisibility cloak doesn't work anymore since we're so tall and everything…" Harry's voice faded out as he mumbled something incoherently, and loosened his shirt colar.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hermione asked Harry, lifting an eyebrow.

"We're prefects Hermione…we're allowed to be out after hours." Ron pointed out, he seemed as uncomfortable as Harry was.

"But both of us? Why couldn't just you do it?" Hermione asked Ron feeling completely clueless as to what they were talking about. She couldn't understand why males has such a hard time spitting things out.

"Because…well…" Ron looked awkward and started to blush.

"You and Ron would have a reason to be out…" Harry said in a hinting sort of way. Hermione's eyes locked with Ginny's and they both looked suspiciously at Ron.

"Now before you say anything Hermione this was not my idea ok? Entirely and completely Harry's." Ron spoke in a jumble, pointing an index finger at Harry.

"Don't pin this all on me!" Harry said defensively.

"Alright it was _mostly_ Harry's idea." Ron admitted, throwing his arms up.

"I don't even know why I try." Harry muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Ron, for heavens sake what is it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"If we get caught….we can tell the teacher that we're going to…" Ron gulped, "the Astronomy tower." For a moment this answer didn't phase Hermione... In fact she and Ginny both looked completely bewildered.

"Ok…" Hermione said, still looking and feeling confused.

"Hermione, do you realize what Ron's trying to say?" Harry asked her, even though he seemed to already know the answer to this question.

"Sure. To tell them that we're going to inspect the Astronomy tower."

"Oh my god, I don't think that's it Hermione." Ginny said, sucking in her breath.

"Astronomy tower…what it's known for…" Harry hinted lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm still lost." Hermione admitted and this made everyone look pained.

"Oh Mione, you're smart…but when you're tired, you're not very bright." Ginny said in a small voice.

"The Astronomy tower Hermione, why we always stay out there an extra hour every night. To make sure that none of the students use it to…you know…" Ron now looked like his face was about to explode. Then it dawned on Hermione and her mouth dropped open.

"And you two were upset over talking about my sex life." She said dryly. Causing Ron and Harry to cringe. She and Ron were supposed to pretend like they were going there to do something with each other, and she knew they weren't talking about a friendly game of wizard's chess. The thought left a nasty taste in her mouth.

"It's only if we get caught Mione." Ron squeaked, "And we don't have to do anything."

"Did you really expect me to think we were going to do something?" Hermione asked doubtfully. Ron looked a bit offended, but recovered.

"Look, I know that we're best mates, but it would be easy for a teacher to believe it."

"Ron we could lose our prefect privileges." Hermione reminded him sharply.

"Only for a week." Harry spoke up.

"How do you know?"

"We looked it up." Ron said meekly.

"You two have been planning this?" Hermione squeaked, then turned on Ginny, whose eyes widened and she shook her head back and forth.

"I had no clue, Hermione. Honest." Ginny swore.

"It was supposed to be the 'not going to happen' plan. But since you won't let us use the time turner then we have no choice." Harry explained as if all of this was all Hermione's fault.

"There is no way I'm doing this." Hermione protested. A half an hour later she and Ron were walking down the hallways, while Harry and Ginny followed them under the invisibility cloak.

"I cannot believe I let you three talk me into this." Hermione puffed for the millionth time.

"Excuse you." Ginny's voice said.

"The three of _you_, Ginny you're the one that woke me up."

"Hoe many times do I have to tell you Hermione? I had no idea that they were planning to do this!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You two keep this talking up and we _are_ going to get caught." Harry hissed.

"Sorry!" Hermione and Ginny hissed back. But Hermione immediately halted when she heard faint footsteps.

"Ouch! Hermione!" Harry said from the back of her, as he collided with her and fell to the ground. Ginny shrieked and fell to the floor with Harry and the invisibility cloak, getting caught on Ron's foot slipped off of Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, but Hermione put a finger to her lips to tell her to be quiet. The footsteps were getting closer and there was no place to hide. Everyone, panicked by this, began to move. Harry took Ginny's hand and tried to pull her up with him, but as he did this Ginny was trying to get Ron's foot off of the invisibility cloak. This caused Harry to fall over again and Ginny was pulled down on top of him. Still standing on the cloak, Ron's foot was pulled out from under him and he began to fall. Panicking he grabbed a hold of Hermione to help stop his fall, but catching her off guard Hermione fell with him, putting them in a compromising position.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Severus Shape's voice spoke.

"Detention! All of you!" Snape croaked out after hearing what they had to say, "I don't believe one word of this tall tail. It is almost 5 o'clock in the morning and you four have no right to be wandering around this late- I mean early in the morning." They were all back in the Gryffindor common room, in which Snape had walked them back to, to make sure they actually went.

"Honestly sir, we just wanted to-"

"Snog? Shag?" Everyone looked shocked that these words came out of their teachers mouth, "Well that's what you kids call it isn't it?" He asked with distaste.

"Nothing we say is going to convince you otherwise is it, sir?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Surely you know me better then that Ms. Weasley." Snape rolled his eyes and headed to the portrait hole, "I'll see you all in Saturday detention. Oh and expect the exam to be incredibly and excruciatingly hard today." And with that Snape let himself out and the four of them looked around at each other.

"At least we still have our prefect privileges." Ron said to Hermione, with a hopeful face.

"Oh and another thing, you two are stripped of your prefect privileges for not one week but two." Snape said, poking his head in one last time.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Hermione sighed, making a face at Ron.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"Well…this sucks." Harry said awkwardly.

"Ya think?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"We had no idea it would be Snape that would catch us, Hermione." Ron protested.

Yeah, honest." Harry put in, "and we're sorry for getting you into this." Harry then looked at Ginny, "Sorry to both of you."

"It's ok." Ginny said, half smiling at Harry and Hermione scoffed.

"Ginny, they just got us detention! You're not the least bit perturbed?"

"Why don't we all talk about this in the morning?" Ginny suggested.

"Gin…it is the morning." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Ginny looked down, "Oh Hermione you knew what I meant."

"Doesn't mean that we can't still try to get some sleep." Ron said.

"True. Right you are Ronald my friend. And that is what we are going to go do, night-er- morning Ginny…Hermione: Harry motioned to Ron and they hurried up to their dormitory.

"Ginny…you will do anything that boy asks of you won't you?" Hermione asked Ginny as they made it up to their dormitory.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked uncomfortably.

"You know what I'm talking about. Harry. You will do anything that Harry asks."

"Not like you won't." Ginny came back, they stopped at the entrance to the Girls Dormitory.

"You know what Gin? Never mind, let's just try to sleep for as long as we can ok? I think that we're both too tired to have any kind of real conversation right now anyway." Hermione said out of all honesty.

"Good enough." Ginny agreed and they entered the dormitory. Hermione practically jumped into her bed. She didn't care that she was still in her shoes; all she cared about was the beautifully warm and soft bed beneath her. She pulled the Red and Gold down comforter up to her chin and snuggled in, it didn't take her long to drift back into deep sleep. But just as fast as she had fallen, she was brought back up to the state of being awake and she cursed under her breath.

"Sleep well?" She asked Ginny, who looked like she felt.

"Marvelous. You?" Ginny answered dryly, she sat up in bed and Hermione saw that Ginny had not taken the time to take off her clothes as well.

"Oh, slept like a baby. Completely peaceful…" Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position and groaned.

"Well let's look on the Brightside." Ginny said.

"I wasn't aware that there was one." Hermione replied.

"We don't have to get dressed." Ginny forced a smile and Hermione rolled her eyes, but made herself grin anyway.

"I am so not looking forward to Potions." Hermione said, after making her bed.

"Wow, I think that's the first I have ever heard you say about not liking a subject in school. Besides divination that is." Ginny said, finishing up her own bed.

"Let's hope I never say it ever again." Hermione told her, "you ready?"

"Sure." She and Ginny left the dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found, Hermione was positive that they were still asleep.

"Ron is going to be so disappointed that he missed breakfast." Ginny stated.

"He is. Oh well." Hermione took a big bite of her sausage and eggs and smiled.

"You're never going to let them off the hook are you?" Ginny asked, slightly amused.

"Not in this school year." Hermione exaggerated.

"If it makes you feel better, they'll probably miss Potions and if they don't they'll fail the test."

"Now Ginny, you know that I would never wish academic pain on anyone." Hermione said seriously, "but whatever they get…" Hermione shrugged.

"You're evil." Ginny laughed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You so are."

"I'm not evil Ginny. I just like payback…every now and then in a blue moon." Hermione reasoned, finishing her pumpkin juice and refilling it.

"Evil…evil…evil…" Ginny chanted.

"Not…not…not…" Hermione replied back.

"Whatever you say." Ginny sighed. They finished their breakfast and waited a little while to see if Ron and Harry were going to show up, but they never did. Hermione had to admit, that she really didn't mean that she wanted Ron and Harry to not show up. In fact as she parted ways with Ginny and on her way to potions she found herself hoping beyond hope that Ron and Harry would make it to potions. Just as she was turning a corner she crashed into something and fell back, the contents of her bag went everywhere and she flinched in pain.

"Ugh, watch where you're going Granger. You could kill someone going that bloody fast." Draco Malfoy said rubbing his leg. He had fallen just as Hermione had, but she pretended to not see him. Instead she began to gather up her things and then looked around helplessly realizing that her things and Malfoy's things had gotten mixed up.

"Dammit." She swore loud enough for Draco to hear, and then regretted it completely.

"Granger, that kind of language doesn't come out of a mouth like yours." Draco said in pretend shock.

"Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit." Hermione said back to him.

"Potty and the Weasel won't like that you're talking like that." Draco said, as he gathered his things, then had the same reaction as Hermione when it came to the Potions books.

"Which one is which?" He asked, confused.

"You mean, whose book is whose." Hermione corrected him, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I bloody said Granger." Draco said nastily.

"No it wasn't" Hermione argued.

"Yes it was, now go get someone to pick up our books." Draco ordered her, as if she were his own house elf.

"I am not your _slave_, Malfoy. And besides, why can't we just pick them up ourselves?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew her reason.

"Because, Granger…you know why." Draco said, looking strange.

"Do I?" Hermione asked, taking advantage of Draco's obvious discomfort.

"The same reason you're not picking up the books." Draco said, regaining his composure.

"You know what? I'm not as shallow as you. I could care less about touching your slimy Slytherin schoolbook. But it just so happens that I know all about the charms you put on your books." Hermione lied through her teeth.

"What charms?" Draco asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Um…you know. The ones so…" Hermione fished for words, "so that others can't handle them. Others like me!" Hermione must have said this too excitedly, because Draco was now looking at her as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You're so full of it, Granger. However that is a good idea." Draco put in.

"Ok fine. I don't want to touch your…things. It's like…just wrong." Hermione blurted out, surprised at her own bluntness.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around Granger?" Draco asked coyly.

"Well that's your reason isn't it?" Hermione asked, now completely lost.

"Actually, I know for a fact that you do have a charm on your book so I am not taking my chances." Draco's answer left Hermione completely befuddled.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Of course, what did you think I meant?" Draco asked her.

"Wait Malfoy, before another word is spoken…I must know… are you on any illegal substances? Black root? Bird feathers?" Hermione asked him.

"No, why?"

"Because you haven't called me a Mudblood this whole time, and you're speaking to me in a civil manner. Hm, maybe you're coming down with something." Hermione went to put her hand on his forehead and he recoiled as is she were on fire.

"What the devil do you think you're doing? Trying to make my skin fall off with your mudblood touch?"

"There, that's the Malfoy I know, about time."

"Look Granger, as much as I'm sure you're enjoying this, I'm not and if we don't hurry up we're going to be late for-"

"Potions!" Hermione helped him finish his last word. Forgetting about her mudblood touch, Draco grabbed Hermione's time turner and looked at it. Hermione's eyes widened once she realized what he was doing.

"Malfoy. No!"

"What kind of watch is this Granger?" Draco asked shaking the time turner and all of the sudden Hermione felt everything around her blur. Draco's eye widened and was in too much shock to realize what was going on. Hermione saw him let go of the time turner and she desperately tried to take it off, but it was too late. She felt her whole world fall away and then to her complete horror, the time turner disappeared and she didn't know what to do. Everything was moving in a blur, it was all moving too fast, it was too much. Hermione felt her mind go blank and the next thing she was the back of her eyelids.


	2. That would be an oops

Draco Malfoy looked around the corridor nervously.

"Granger?" He called out, "Granger… nice trick but we still need to figure out who's book is who's." Draco said, remembering Hermione's correction. He began to feel foolish and paranoid. Was the triumphant trio playing a joke on him? It would be most likely.

"Fine Granger, you can stay vanished. You and your bloody-" but Draco was interrupted by jet black hair and ginger red, once again he found himself on the floor, "Get some bloody glasses." Draco spat.

"In case you didn't know Malfoy…these _are_ glasses." Harry growled, pointing to his spectacles.

"Ha hah Potter, you can tell your little girlfriend to come out of hiding now, I'm bored." Draco brushed himself off again for the second time that morning.

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Ron spat out Malfoy's name like it was a curse word.

"Like you two don't know. Crabbe and Goyle might be thicker than wood, but I am not. I know that all three of you are just waiting to see-"

"Wait, are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously, cutting Draco off.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Draco asked in disgust. Harry was not as tall as Draco, but he sure didn't have to be when he had "that" look plastered on his face, then Harry looked down at the ground and saw Hermione's watch. Immediately it was in Harry's hand and Harry was spewing words out at Draco.

"Are you quite finished Potter? Not only did I miss every word you just mumbled, but that watch is ridiculously wrong." Draco said, giving the watch an evil look as if it were a house elf.

"Wait…you think that this is watch?" Harry scoffed, his face getting red.

"What else would it be?" Draco asked impatiently, "Surely it isn't jewelry."

"Just answer me one question Malfoy…was Hermione wearing this when she disappeared?" Harry asked in a voice too calm for the matter at hand His face was also turning a shade of red Draco have never seen before.

"Harry...Harry...your face…it's as red as mums Christmas wine-" Ron said tugging on Harry's cloak.

"If this humors you and your sad friends Potter, I'll play along with this stupid little game. Yes, it was around her neck. Stupid place for a watch, would have been so much easier to grab a hold of her arm-"

"Do you mean to tell me that you grabbed it?" Harry cried out, on instinct he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Sparks flew out of the tip; meanwhile Ron had his own wand at the ready.

"I wanted to know the time." Draco said as if he were talking to a three-year old.

"How many times did you turn it?" Ron asked in a stern voice.

"I didn't turn it, weasel, I shook it."

"You shook it?"

"YES. Is there an echo in here? I shook it." Draco was tapping his foot on the stone and if he had had not left his own watch in his dorm he would not be dealing with this absurdity.

"You are one incredibly DUMB blonde." Harry snapped, putting his wand away and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Potter but that was uncalled for. I don't call you a crow head now do I?"

"Let's blow him up Harry, no one will miss him." Ron kept his wand pointed at Draco and Draco looked doubtful.

"You're not going to use that thing on me, Weasley." Draco said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You want to try me?" Ron asked darkly.

"I really don't even see why you are so damn upset about a WATCH. You can go out and buy a new one for crying out loud!" Draco was now feeling like he was the only one who knew any sense around here.

"Newsflash Malfoy, this is not a watch. It's a bloody time turner!" Harry spat on Draco.

"No reason to rain on me, Potter. I can hear just fine."

"You still do not get it do you? Because of you, Hermione is in some other time, somewhere here…just not here…"

"Come again?"

"She's lost in bloody time! And how the bloody hell is she supposed to get back without her bloody time turner? And her…" Ron's eyes reddened, "wand!" As he saw Harry pick it up.

"Say bloody one more time." Draco said.

"Bloody." Ron repeated.

"Look we are not getting anywhere by standing around here." Harry commented.

"You two are so right. I'm late for potions, Tootles." Draco turned quickly but Harry was already blocking the path.

"In case you haven't noticed Potter, you're in the way to potions." Draco narrowed his now stormy grey eyes.

"Gee, ya don't say." Harry bellowed, "Ron did you notice that I was in the way to Potions?"

"If you ask me Harry, it's a corridor and you shall stand anywhere you like in it." Ron replied, his voice still dark.

"You two are going to make me help you, aren't you?" Draco spoke the horrible reality, "Make me bloody save the day just like you two always do. Ugh."

"Like we want you to…" Ron snorted.

"You got Hermione into this mess; you're going to help her out of it." Harry said, keeping his eyes on Draco's.

"I'm sorry; did you just say that I'm going to help Granger?" Draco guffawed, "Are you off your rocker, Potter? Help you help her? Help the tramping trio? Never."

"Well then, I bet Professor Snape would love to know about your stash of PlayWizard magazines under your-"

"How the hell would you know about those?" Draco turned on Harry.

"I have my ways, trust me. Now are you going to help or not? Or do I have to let Snape know that his prize winning student is walking the dog every night?"

"The dog Harry?" Ron interjected, sounding confused.

"Never mind that Ron, Hermione is in trouble and all this ferret wants to do is pretend that he's innocent and go to Potions."

"I am innocent Potter. It's not like I knew that your precious mudblood girlfriend was wearing some time changer thingymagiggy."

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Ron insisted, sparks shooting out of his own wand.

"And she's not my girlfriend Malfoy." Harry corrected, reddening.

"Oh my mistake, the Weasel's girlfriend then." Draco sighed, leaning against the stone wall realizing he wasn't going anywhere too soon.

"She's not my girlfriend either." Ron grumbled, his face getting redder than Harry's.

"Oh? Then I guess I can let that sixth year Ravenclaw know that she's available."

"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison and neither had a good tone.

"Kidding, joking, jeez, you say that she isn't your girlfriend and then again you, both jump at the fact of the male species liking her."

"Malfoy I think we're getting off subject here. Hermione is GONE. We need to find her. We need to go to Dumbledore." Harry spoke and Ron nodded vigorously.

"You always go to Dumbledore, don't you?" Draco said, lifting one eyebrow.

"So?"

"So… doesn't that get boring? I mean going to the same man over and over and over for advice. Especially when he's about to croak." Draco moved quickly out of the away as Ron's fist came at his face.

"Ow." Was all Ron could say after punching the stone wall.

"Don't you dare insult Dumbledore." Harry sneered.

"Fine then, let's go… lead the bloody way." Draco sighed heavily, and begrudgingly followed Ron and Harry to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione could feel her back burning from pain. Her head was fuzzy, but despite the sensation she tried to open her eyes. With some success she was able to look at her surroundings and was afraid to know if she was alive or dead. She was still in Hogwarts it seemed; only there was something very different about it. Hermione couldn't quite pinpoint it, but were those horses that she heard galloping and whinnying. There weren't any horses on Hogwarts grounds except for Thestrals, which you could not hear or see if you had never witnessed death, and then there were the unicorns. But the Unicorns stayed in the Dark Forest.

"Oi!" A man's voice called out, causing Hermione to open her eyes completely.

"She is here! The servant girl is here, sire." Hermione hoped to Merlin they weren't talking about her. But before she could do or say anything she felt two arms lift her up and make her stand, caught off guard she fell back to the ground. She held in a squeal of pain, knowing that these men weren't here to help her.

"What's the matter with ya? What the bloody hell are you wearing? Get her to the top tower and lock it, no water or bread for you tonight." The other man in armor said, putting his finger in Hermione's face. Hermione opened her mouth to respond angrily, but she was pulled up and hoisted over the other mans shoulders.

"Put me down!" Hermione tried to scream, but her voice was too weak.

"Did you just try to speak girl? I don't think we gave you permission to speak." A loud voice said, an important voice, even a familiar one. Hermione knew that this voice was important because the men that were carrying her to the top tower halted the moment this voice spoke.

"Prince Derek, we are taking this girl up to the top tower right now your majesty; locked away for the night without any food or water." The man holding onto Hermione sounded like he was boasting and before Hermione thought, she slapped the man on his armor, and this caused him to drop her to the ground.

"What did I ever do to you huh?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man and to Hermione's shock the man lifted his arm as if he was about to strike her. But a tall boy stood in front of the man and held up his hand.

"The top tower with no food Nor water is enough punishment tonight, Beasel." The boy turned to look down at Hermione and to Hermione's utmost despair she could not believe that she was looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You-" But Hermione's mouth was muffled by Beasel's hand and she was now back on her way up to the top tower. The top tower didn't sound like the best place to be in; in fact Hermione found that she was fearful of what lied in the top tower. After what seemed like hours, Hermione could see that she was being carried up a high staircase that looked very familiar. Before she could think about how she knew the staircase, Beasel threw her into the room and closed the door, locking it tightly. For effects Beasel spat at the floor on the other side of the door. Hermione thanked Merlin that she had landed on a pile of hay. She looked around and realized that she knew where she was.

"The Owlery?" Hermione made herself get up and go over to the nearest window. She was sure that if anyone had a Wizard Cam at that moment, she would have to take a picture of what she was seeing. She saw no black lake, but a sparkling one. There were royal guards everywhere, horses pulling carriages.

"Oh my god this cannot be happening." Hermione closed her eyes tightly, and then looked back out the window.

"Hermione, are you ok?" The voice behind her made her jump two feet in the air and scream. She heard the other person scream and when she saw who it was she almost died of relief.

"Ginny!" Hermione pulled Ginny to her, but like a slap in the face Ginny pulled herself away from Hermione and gave her a scared look.

"What's the matter with you? And where did you get those fine clothes? And why are you calling me Ginny, its Virginia." The girl standing in front of Hermione looked like Ginny Weasley, she even talked like Ginny Weasley, but to Hermione's deep sadness she realized that things were very wrong here. Then it dawned on her.

"My Time Turner!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling around her neck. When she felt no cool gold necklace around her neck she could feel herself go faint.

"Oh Hermione you must be ill." Ginny put her wrist to Hermione's forehead and frowned, "Well you don't feel warm."

"Gin- I mean Virginia, you've got to listen to me ok? I'm not from around here; I mean I'm not from here. This time, I'm from either the future or the past, but I'm thinking that this is the past."

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm warning you that if you keep talking this way they will behead you Hermione. Behead you!" Ginny cried out.

"Ok so I'm in the past, great. Where they burn witches and behead people." Hermione plopped onto her pile of hay and set her head on her arms.

"Witches?" Ginny asked in complete interest, "Hermione we agreed to not talk about this." Ginny looked very uncomfortable.

"Wait, before we talk about this. Tell me why I was out of the tower and wondering around." Hermione just thought about her other self that might be walking around. Even though they weren't aware of magic they would still believe it was the Devils work.

"Well you tried to escape again, you should know that. They caught you." This Ginny seemed to not be grasping the concept that Hermione was presenting.

"Good." Hermione said, not even worrying about confusing Ginny. "Now what were you saying about witches?"

"That if they find out that we have certain powers then we will be killed."

"So we do have powers?" Hermione asked excitedly, trying to keep her voice down.

"Yes." Ginny said impatiently.

"Really?" Hermione pondered this.

"You're really starting to frighten me, Hermione." Ginny whispered. Hermione didn't say anymore, she didn't want to run this Ginny off, but if Ginny knew about magic, why wouldn't she believe the time story? Hermione jumped when she heard a key turning into the door and she looked at Ginny, who was staring at her.

"What's your problem? It's just Prince Derek." Ginny said as if she were explaining a kitten in a tree.

"Prince Derek?" Hermione asked, "Draco!" She cried out when the prince walked in.

"Keep it down Hermione, you know what would happen if my father were to find me up here bringing you two food and water." Draco set down a tray and Ginny attacked her piece of bread like a cat on a mouse. Hermione was too angry to notice her piece of bread.

"This is all your bloody fault." Hermione hissed.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked genuinely confused.

"If you hadn't taken my time turner and shook it, I would not be here. Stuck in a tower that is used for owls in the future and I wouldn't be carried by strange men and you have no idea what I'm talking about." Hermione turned away from him and looked back out the small window.

"Is she ill?" Draco asked Ginny, who answered in a mouthful that sounded like an 'I don't know'.

"If only it were that." Hermione said, hot tears filling her eyes, "How is Harry going to find me? How will Ron? Who's going to feed Crookshanks? And oh, I have to sit down." To Hermione's utter shock Draco came to her side and helped her to sit.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, tensing quickly.

"Helping you, what do you think?" Draco asked in the more of a Draco tone that she knew.

"But you hate me." Hermione's words seemed to silence Ginny's chewing and Draco's breathe.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, his face an expression that Hermione had never witnessed before.

"So you don't hate me?" Hermione implored. Draco ran a hand through his platinum hair and then cupped Hermione's face in his hands. Hermione was in too much shock to do anything, while Draco kissed her tenderly on each cheek.

"It was a fight Hermione, not the end of our relationship." Draco said pulling her into his arms. Hermione felt as stiff as a board. How her enemy could be embracing her right now was beyond her. But he was and he was rubbing his hands up and down her back like it was an everyday thing.

"We have a relationship?" Hermione couldn't help saying what she was saying. But it seemed to be breaking Draco's heart every moment.

"You know what? I'm going to give you another day to clear your head. Because apparently you still need some time to think this over." Draco said, pulling away from Hermione, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Don't make me ask." Hermione said before she could think.

"I'll be back in the morning." Draco kissed her hands and then put his lips to her ear, "I love you, just remember that."

"If my calculations are correct, Miss Granger is… very far into the past." Albus Dumbledore told the three boys in a grave tone.

"So you have no way of finding out where she is or if she's ok?" Harry was now pacing, waving his wand in the air every which way.

"I am afraid that I do not know. There is no real way to tell Mr. Potter."

"Great, that's just great so what are we supposed to do? Shove this thing around someone's neck and shake it just like nitwit did over here?" Ron asked, pointing to Draco.

"Excuse me Weasley, but I am not a nitwit."

"No comment." Harry put in.

"Actually Mr. Weasley that doesn't sound like that bad of an idea." Dumbledore said looking straight at Draco. Harry and Ron exchanged satisfied glances and then all eyes were on Draco.

"Wait a second. I am not going into the past where I don't know where I'm going and with whom." Draco put his foot down.

"Well that's fine, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure we can arrange for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to accompany you."

"


End file.
